The idea on chocolate
by Tee.q
Summary: please just read : D AyumuxHiyono mild .....First story! please review :]
1. Chocolate day

The icy blue sky was murky today with specks of cotton white clouds. Ayumu was in his usual spot, the roof, glancing down towards the bustling streets through the wired fence. The school's highest floor overlooked the main intersection, where people were crossing rapidly through to the rhythm of red and green lights.

Ayumu closed his eyes and angled his face to bathe in the sunlight. The comfortable warmth and cool breeze made it delightfully easy to not concentrate on the blade children. For which has dominated his mind for the last couple of weeks. The atmosphere was almost too calm that it was unsettling. Ayumu was now used to Hiyono's constant interruptions and off key singing. It seemed unnatural for such a pleasant feeling to be surrounding him. And as if the director said "action", Hiyono arrived right on cue. She burst through the door, eyes big with excitement and a smile that never ceased.

"Ayumu!!" She exclaimed, throwing a pile of glittery heart graffiti on top of him. "Happy Chocolate day!!!" she shouted, her voice rising above a shrill.

Ayumu hesitantly crooked his head in her direction, his brow furrowed, irritated.

"It's Valentine's, you mean," he said flatly, squinting his eyes to slits to glare at her.

Hiyono just grinned widely and answered.

"Well Valentine's day is the only day where you can eat chocolate and candy all day!"

She straightened her posture and grinned. "That's why I call it Chocolate day,"

Ayumu grunted and gave her a sympathetic smile.

"But you can only do that when _someone_ gives you them," he shot back coolly.

Heat rushed to Hiyono's cheeks so fast it was like a thermometer with a cold of 100 degrees. Her face flushed a devilish red, eyes cast to the ground. Ayumu looked amused and he chuckled lightly.

"Don't worry," he lulled "I'm sure Kyosuke might give you some,"

Hiyono fumed on the spot. He's _always_ so rude, she thought.

"Aiii!! You're supposed to be nice to girls on this day!" She cried and stalked away.

Ayumu just shrugged and entered his trance once more.

--------------------------------------

Hiyono marched back to the classroom, huffing out her disappointment with a pouted face. So what? She thought I can still eat all the chocolates I want!

While lost in a whirlpool of her thoughts, Hiyono didn't notice a bunch of girls running up towards here. Their eyes hinted of a surprise and unattainable goofy grins failed the girl's attempt to be secretive.

"Hiyono! Come see!" one of them cried.

The other two came and snaked an arm around both of hers and practically dragged her to the class.

"What is it?" she asked, puzzled. The girls just snickered and lead her to the threshold of the room.


	2. Roses

There Hiyono saw what the hurls of giggling were for. On her desk, laid 12 dozen roses. Their velvet, satin like texture was visible from even that distance. On some petals; where the sun touched, the water droplets would angle, break and shimmer like a million diamonds. To top it off the whole bouquet was wrapped with a rainbow coloured ribbon. Its long train of curly fabric spilled onto the floor, gracefully whirling around the legs of her desk. It was magnificent.

Hiyono's eyes widened hugely in surprise and astonishment, her mouth dropped and the curve of an "O" was planted on her lips. But then the excitement kicked in and sent her running towards her desk. Her large eyes resembling stars of admiration. She smiled broadly.

"WOW!" she cried and twirled around like a ballerina but minus the gracefulness. "Is this really for me?" She couldn't believe her luck.

One of the girls ripped the attached note off the bouquet a thrust it into Hiyono's hands.

"Read it out loud!!" She squealed.

Hiyono took the note it felt granular and rough in her hands like those really expensive rice papers. But she couldn't help but get nervous and shaky. A _Love_ note to her? It couldn't be possible. Hiyono racked her brain of an evidence of a romantic relationship with _anyone _but none came to mind. Except… No!! Her mind cried. No way, not _him_, _never_ him.

She shook her head violently, banishing the weird thoughts to another dimension. Slowly she propped over the heart sticker and read the contents to the eager bunch.

"Hiyono," She began, releasing an eruption of wails from the girls who quickly gathered closer to Hiyono. Listening attentively to the words rolling off her tongue.

"If roses were words then each of these would hold a word just for you. A poem, a sentence, a song. If the melody is right, you'll see. But all can not be told in just flowers-" Suddenly she was cut off by a familiar voice.

"Please meet me in the forest near the river bank at 7.30" finished Ayumu, who stood oddly over her shoulder, overshadowing the letter.

"Ayumu!?!" Hiyono whipped around, crumbling the note accidentally with her fiery.

"Why are you here?" she demanded.

Ayumu shrugged casually. "There was so much noise over here so I decided to check it out," he answered.

Such a normal response from him, Hiyono thought.

He strolled over to the desk and picked up the bouquet in one light sweep. He closed his eyes and sniffed.

"_Hmm_," he mumbled. "No toxic gases..."

Hiyono swiped the bouquet under Ayumu's nose, leaving a trail of the pleasant smell of the roses in the air. She twisted around and stalked away, leaving Ayumu to battle off some angry girls. Hiyono was clearly furious about Ayumu's comment.

"Don't go in the forest," She heard him call. The warning ringing in every syllable.


	3. thoughts

At exactly 3:05, students paraded out of the school doors. Their only obstacle was the heavy amount of homework assigned that night. Among the crowd of sour-faced teens, was Hiyono. She too, was moving sluggishly, threading through the spiky blonde, and bark brown hair of many of her classmates. She was indecisive; usually she would wait cheerfully for Ayumu. Breaking routine would almost be like committing a sin. It took a large portion of her will power to _not_ stay planted to the sidewalk.

But she didn't have to think twice, as soon as she saw his familiar expressionless face bobbing through the mob, her legs made a dash. Hiyono was still upset. Her thoughts were incoherent. She couldn't understand Ayumu sometimes, it was frustrating. Like opening your Christmas gift; box after box but never getting to its core. The more she unraveled the more complicated things got. Maybe it was better this way, maybe they weren't meant to be _too_ close.

Hiyono reached in her skirt pocket and fished out the letter. It was creased badly, denting deeply near the middle, where the words were almost smudged. She can't let him dampen her day! Today was _Chocolate_ day, even if she didn't get any of that she got something even better; a love note. Now that she had crisp air to breathe, Hiyono started to fantasize about what her admirer might look like.

In her mind she imagined a tall, lean guy with tousled brown hair, and eyes like chocolate sweets. A crooked smile, gleaming white teeth with too much bleach, but she could manage. She wanted someone caring, someone that would compliment her hair, actually be impressed by her wicked information skills, someone obviously _not_ Ayumu.

Hiyono smiled to herself. Perhaps chocolate was the answer to all her problems. With that in mind, she strolled blissfully to the sensational caramel intertwined chocolate scent, waffling out through the small candy chop at the corner. Through the red and white themed display of the shop, Hiyono's face was plastered against the glass, ogling the treats.

"Hmmm," Hiyono analyzed. "I want this, this, this and this," she exclaimed darting a finger to a chocolate puff, a nutty toffee, and some candy bars.

Excited she zoomed inside the shop, in a lightning rush; she slammed into someone's hard chest. The impact sent her to the pavement.

" ..Ow," She complained. Quickly she peered under her lashes at her partner in this grand slam. Her eyes widened, this wasn't who she expected to see.

-------------------

sorry! short one, im carefully forming the perfect ending! and i enjoy the suspense :DDD


	4. sweets

"Ayumu??!?" cried Hiyono surprised to see him and even more to see him dangling a brown bag with the seal of quality of the shop engraved on it. She eyed the bag thoughtfully; imaging the tasteful, mouth watering delicacies cradled within.

Ayumu raised an arched eyebrow. "Don't be too hopeful, these are for Madoka," he stated.

Hiyono wouldn't admit it but his words bulldozed all her thoughts of it being kinda maybe for her. Get a grip she told herself, disappointed of how her face gave her away.

She got up in a heart beat, tired of being looked down upon. Solemnly she maneuvered away from him and marched to the other side of the threshold. But before she could get a step inside to her sanctuary, a person obviously in a rush knocked against her shoulder. Turning her 35 degrees to the right, Hiyono squared herself to glare at the person who was disappearing swiftly around the bend. At her foot she noticed some candy hearts scattered about, the person must have dropped some without notice.

Hiyono scooped one up, the chocolate heart was distinctively designed with swirls and lines arranged in a neat pattern. She was about to show Ayumu, but he was already half way down the street, his back to her. Hiyono stomped one angry foot on the ground.

"Humph," she pouted and entered the store.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Hiyono arrived home at her apartment complex. Her parents weren't due home until another couple of hours. For now she could relax and attempt to eat all the chocolates she just purchased. She took the elevator to the 11th floor and gradually made her way to room 146.

What greeted Hiyono there, took her breathe away. At the foot of her door was a large candy box. It was heart shaped and was tied with an elaborate bow, wrapped diagonally. She danced towards the box, and took it in her arms.

"KYAA!" she screamed. "Could it be from _him_ again?" Quickly she stumbled into her apartment, slightly off balanced by the new found weight. She left everything she was carrying in an unarranged heap near the entrance; all she took was the box of candy. Joyfully she lilted into her room, she placed the box down gently and tore off the note.

"Hiyono," she read in a shaky voice, so overwhelmed that this could actually be for her. "Chocolate sweets can be bittersweet and Love also, but these hearts and just one are just for you,"

The note was in the same curvy bold lettering as the first letter. Hiyono was bursting with joy. This mysterious person was about to be revealed if it was the last thing she did.

Hiyono took a careful tug at the bow of the chocolate box. It unfolded, leaving only the scratchy sound of silk against her fingers. She lifted the cover to the creamy smell of all the sweets. Then she noticed something odd the candy hearts were of the same design as the one she had picked up earlier at the shop. Maybe that guy who bumped into her was her admirer? Hiyono was instantly angry with herself, if only she got a _glimpse_ of his features! But then the chocolates weren't one of a kind so others could have brought it also.

To Hiyono it didn't matter, she took a chocolate heart and popped it in her watery mouth. The chocolate's texture was amazing it melted on her tongue instantly, but when she bit into it, an almost tangy taste exploded from it. It was even harder to swallow. Finally it landed in the pit of her stomach. Hiyono began to cough.

Just then the phone rang, its beeping tone lasted 5 rings before Hiyono picked it up.

"Hello?" she inquired suddenly out of breath.

"Hiyono, my love, don't be alarmed but what you just ate was poison," the dark voice told her. A sense of amusement in his voice sent the ice cold rush through her veins.


	5. whirlpool

Hiyono sat rigid, paralyzed by the fear that grasped around her muscles and was choking the words from her dry mouth. She felt numb; her fingers trembled against the metallic surface of the phone. The only reason she didn't let the device drop was that she was too _afraid_.

"Now, now Hiyono, let's make this fun. A game if you may, come to the forest at the arranged time, 7.30. Ah, and remember to not speak a word to your dear Ayumu. We don't want to have a big mess," the voice babbled.

"Oh, yes, Hiyono the poison will kill you at 7:45, so I do hope you'll come at 7:30 so we'll have enough playing time," He chuckled. "Well, love, bye," the ring tone beeped.

The phone rolled onto the carpet, landing with a "thump". Hiyono stared up to the ceiling; she tried desperately to arrange her tangled thoughts. _Okai_, relax she told herself you've dealt with things like this before.

Hiyono went to the entrance of her house and yanked on her coat. She slammed the door behind her as she raced to the forest.

---------------------------------------------------------

Hiyono arrived at the agreed destination, miraculously at the exact time as well. Her breathing came in slow drags, like the effect of tar on a smoker's lungs. The poison was definitely doing its thing, Hiyono felt faint and her eyelids were heavy, challenging her eyes to stay _awake_.

Ahead of her she saw the canal connecting to the river, its calm surface was disrupted by small ripples forming an unusual design. Hiyono walked closer to examine it, only to trip against what seemed like a small rock.

"Arghh," She groaned and glanced at the object. "What's this doing here?" She questioned as she held the small phone in her palm. Suddenly the compact device rung, Hiyono yelped and discarded the phone as fast as she could. She left it to pierce the silence of the forest for only 3 rings before she summoned enough courage to pick it up.

It was the same voice as before. "Hiyono! You made it, I'm so glad. We're going to have much fun dear."

"What do you want?" she questioned, when her voice returned.

"Don't worry; it wouldn't be fun if I didn't explain. I won't let you die without some effort. Walk closer to the canal please, times running out."

Hiyono didn't resist and walked over to the canal. She stood at the edge where the now fierce waters licked the muddy ground. There within the canal was a spiral, the currents all swished together circling in a rotation that gradually picked up in speed. It looked deadly, the waters made a churning sound, quicker and quicker the waves were dragged around, never ceasing.

"Do you like it?" The voice asked, exuberant. "I made it myself, a whirlpool if you may, pretty easy stuff if I do say so myself. Now Hiyono, it's quite easy. If you look closely the antidote is swimming peacefully in the middle of the chaos. All you have to do is fish it out!" He laughed wickedly. "Good luck," the conversation died with a click.

Hiyono's legs gave out and she fell to the ground. The poison was _real_, this was no joke, and she was too worn out to even attempt to swim in the canal. It seemed all hopeless until a sharp voice spoke from behind her.

"You're so hopeless," Ayumu snapped.

Hiyono stared up at him, his voice and face in this situation resembled those of an angel. He was exactly what she needed to see right now.

"Ayumu!" She cried and got up to face him but only to fail by the poison overpowering her. The only thing between Hiyono's face and the damp ground was Ayumu's quick reflexes which caught her around the shoulders.

"C'mon I just need you to do one thing," Ayumu soothed. "I've figured something was up, those hunters must be aiming at you now. Don't worry it's a simple trick; what's the time?"

Hiyono flicked her wrist, the small hand just tolled past 7:37. Ayumu nodded and grabbed her shoulders, turning her to face him.

"Don't past out on me, I'm going to go get that bottle."

Hiyono's eyes shot open. "NO!" she bellowed. "You can't Ayumu! It's too dangerous,"

Ayumu smiled slightly. "Obviously I have a plan Hiyono you don't have to worry. I won't get hurt. That spiral is like a tornado, in the middle its calm, that's why the bottle is able to float so peacefully. If I can pin point my jump to land in the centre, I'm fine."

Ayumu could judge by Hiyono's expression that this wasn't settling in. He shook his head in disbelief.

"You should be worried about yourself," he told her. "After I get the bottle, ill just dive down towards the calm of it. Down there the water will be less aggressive and it'll be easier to swim away from the whirlpool. From then I can let the current take me."

"Okai," Hiyono finally agreed but her eyes were still _afraid_.

"All I need you to do is run to the very end of the canal, meet me there. The current will take me there as well; the gate won't be open so I'll throw the bottle towards you, be careful and quick,"

Hiyono couldn't ask Ayumu that maybe the gate allowing water out _would_ be open. Because he already dove in, the water closed around his thin figure, engulfing him in its watery grip.

--------------------------------

OMG! bad chapter! the story's kinda messed xD


	6. ending

And Ayumu drowned in the attempt to save Hiyono. Hiyono also died because Ayumu died and without Ayumu she really has no point in living but that wasnt the case because the poison killed her but yea.They died happily together and now that they're gone the Blade children rejoice and take over the world.

The End.

----

------

--------

-----------

---------------

--------------------

-------------------------

--------------------------------

-------------------------------------

----------

------------------

--------------------

--------------------------

---------------------------------

-------------------------------------

-----

---------------

-------------------

------------------------

---------------------------

--------------------------------

------------------------------------

----------

-------------

----------------------

-----------------------------

------------------------------------

------------

--------------------

-----------------------------

----------------------------------

Jokes! lol the real ending is coming D


	7. Real ending

Hiyono ran down the side of the canal as fast as she could manage. The trees she brushed pass all scratched her with their rough brittle surface. She was coughing more violently now; but she couldn't slow, Ayumu depended on her and so did her life.

She rushed by the fallen logs and old spruce trees, their shadows created a gloomy atmosphere that seemed to loom in around her. Whispering to her, _stop stop_. Her mind raced, the exhilaration bumped in her blood and rang like drums through her ears. The wiry scenery she zoomed past seemed like a spluttered green and brown painting. Soon the end of the canal was in view, Hiyono smiled.

But then it hit her, the water flowed onwards down a steep hill and towards the river. The gate was _open_; Hiyono ran quicker, she began to call _his_ name.

"AYUMU!!" She screamed, but her voice lacked strength. _No, no, no_! Her mind shouted where _was_ he?

Suddenly she heard her name being cried above the escaping water. She darted her eyes in the direction of the voice, it was Ayumu.

He looked like he was shrugging for air, his head bobbed up and dunk back down several times that made Hiyono's heart race. In his right hand the bottle was tightly in his iron grip.

"Hiyono!" Ayumu's voice called as he whipped the bottle on the land several paces away from her. Then his head shank and it didn't resurface.

"AYUMU!!" Hiyono yelled, her power was drained and she fell to the mucky ground. She saw the bottle; its powdery white sand like content was vibrant against the pale glow of the moon. She reached for it with all her might; her fingers caressed its shiny glass surface, willing her to go on. Finally it was in her grasp; she opened it with greed and choked down the contents. It was sugar.

Suddenly a light illuminated her face; as a reflex Hiyono turned away, the light agonized her eyes.

"Hiyono! Are you alright?" the voice was familiar, it seemed like the barer was trying hard not to laugh.

Hiyono crooked her head up; the person was holding a flashlight in one hand.

"Kousuke??!?!?" She asked surprised. "Why are you here?"

Before he could answer, Hiyono's eyes were dragged towards the two figures walking sheepishly towards them. It was Rio and a very wet and annoyed Ayumu.

She stood up and was excited that she didn't feel weak to the knees. "What's going on?" Hiyono asked to no one in particular.

Ayumu glared at Kousuke and he burst out laughing, heaving, and slapping his knee as he did. Rio grinned widely and snickered.

"Aww, don't be angry Ayumu, I did _save_ you," Rio told him.

Ayumu just shook his head, he place two fingers to his forehead, obviously trying to ward off a bad headache. Hiyono stared blankly at them all.

"Ok! The jokes up," Kousuke exclaimed. "It was a setup Hiyono, for Valentines,"

Then he smirked. "To see how far you guys would go for each other, well we knew the outcome but you know, everything should be tested,"

Finally the message was all clear, Hiyono thought for only a second into the anger kicked in.

"KOUSUKE!!" Hiyono screamed and folded her arms sternly across her chest. "That wasn't funny!" she barked, now attempting to land some punches on him. But of course she failed as Kousuke easily pushed her away with one firm hand. Hiyono's anger flared underneath his cheerful expression.

"C'mon Hiyono, me and Rio were bored. What else is there to do on such a lovely dovely day like this?"

"Obviously not _this_, I was seriously worried about Ayumu," Hiyono stated. "And how did that chocolate make me so sick?"

Kousuke waved his hand casually. "Nah, it was just expired chocolate with a little bit of real poison, but nothing that'll kill you," Kousuke grinned.

Suddenly Rio ran over to Kousuke and wrapped an arm around his. "Kya! Kousuke these two can't take a _good_ joke. I can feel Ayumu's anger rolling off him like a bad omen," Rio shook her head and started to tug Kousuke away from the two. "C'mon let's eat some ice cream!" She exclaimed. Kousuke eagerly agreed and the two were happily making their way to the nearby parlour.

Ayumu and Hiyono were left. They stood awkwardly and silently apart. But then Ayumu closed the gap between them with a wide step.

"Let's go home, I'm really cold anyways," he complained and then began to pace away from her.

"Ayumu! Wait," Hiyono cried. Ayumu looked over shoulder, expecting her to go on. Hiyono's eye's locked with the ground as she began to speak.

"I'm really sorry about today; I got mad over nothing at all… Even I don't know why I did. But I'm really glad we're okai and that it was only a joke by Kousuke. And we should really get home because your …cold and I don't want you to get sick and---" Hiyono's voice was muffled out by Ayumu's hand. He signed.

"Hiyono you're babbling, whatever happened today don't mind it. Come, I'll take you home," Ayumu smiled at her, causing tears of joy to titter down Hiyono's cheek.

"Ohhh Ayumu!! You're so amazing!" she squealed and pounced on him with a … (how should I describe it?) Tackle hug. Ayumu was pushed back a bit but steadied himself as the warmth from Hiyono's body soothed his frozen bones. Hiyono's wailing arms intertwined around his body, holding him close. Then she sobbed. Ayumu was startled he wasn't experienced in this kind of category.

"Hiyono…," Ayumu was surprised to find his voice quite unstable.

"Shush, just shush," Hiyono commanded. Ayumu's lip pursed together; words were refusing to escape his throat anyhow.

The night was silent; Ayumu, who was reluctant to place his arms around her, finally conjured enough courage to do so. He closed his eyes and nestled his head oh hers. The two were silent as their embrace grew longer and deeper. Ayumu didn't know why he couldn't let her go. Maybe it was the event they had just gone through. It made him realize that their friendship was something _very_ important to him. Something he never wanted to fade away.

Ayumu was snapped back from his thoughts as Hiyono's strident and annoying snore interrupted his thinking. Ayumu signed as he looked down on the girl who was cradled against his chest. He had to admit she did look _cute_ when she wasn't waving her arms about and being a distressed drama queen. Hiyono was probably tired and Ayumu knew what he had to do. With a grunt he swept her up in his arms and began to stroll towards the direction of Hiyono's apartment building.

Hiyono smiled and whispered against the hollow of Ayumu's neck.

"Thank you Ayumu," She muttered and soon was fast asleep.

-----------------------------------------

Wow that like took a billion years to finish huh? lol sorry to all my readers i kinda ER forgot and was too lazy

thnks for getting hooked and please review


End file.
